<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lets Use Our heads! by Lavenderbirchtrees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652749">Lets Use Our heads!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderbirchtrees/pseuds/Lavenderbirchtrees'>Lavenderbirchtrees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Functionalism (Transformers), Gen, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Perceptor's Last Name Is Baster I will Die on that hill, Scientists in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderbirchtrees/pseuds/Lavenderbirchtrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm has a brilliant idea! So brilliant that its criminal!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Nightbeat/Quark (Transformers), Brainstorm/Quark (Transformers), Perceptor/Wheeljack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take A Chance on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brainstorm wants to confirm a government conspiracy, Quark objects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brainstorm impatiently bounced his leg at the table as Doctor Baster began reviewing quantum theory for the other students. Normally, this would have been great! If he hadn’t known the information prior. He begged to test out of the class, however he was overruled as “Science Guild policy was that all future scientists undergo all classes”.  He mockingly repeated in his head, however he made a promise to himself that he would make the best of it. From day one he would harass whatever unfortunate professor he had, challenge them, and leak their exams as his own testament to his rebellion.</p><p>Brushing these thoughts away, he rested his head on his servo to hear in lecture. He promptly tuned to Quark who was listening intently to the lecture. For a brief moment Brainstorm’s gaze softened looking at Quark, he couldn’t fathom why but the scientist had always seemed to calm him down. He snapped back into his own thoughts, the topic at hand, his own plot. He blew a small whistle towards Quark drawing the microscope’s attention as he held a cup of coffee to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, did you hear the council commissioned the science guild to work on modifying Cybertronians to fly?”  Brainstorm whispered. Quark met him with a curious look, taking a long sip of his coffee before responding.</p><p>“Well that’s a new one!” Quark paused to set his mug down to continue on. “Haven’t looked into it, but I seriously doubt it- the flying aspect at least. Although, my brother has been more hush-hush about things…” Quark shrugged, he continued on his notes with the occasional squint to the front.</p><p>“I would expect much, Dr. Bastard doesn’t seem like he would sprinkle that in on anything.” Brainstorm muttered.</p><p>“Brainstorm.”<br/>
His voice tightened, Brainstorm quickly resigned himself and fumbled with his digits.</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>Brainstorm decided to wait a bit for the tension to pass, but it seemed to get him nowhere. He cleared his throat and continued on.</p><p>“So, what I was thinking was doing a little investigating for ourselves” he pitched.</p><p>“Investigating?”</p><p>“And if the rumors are true, I’d like to become a test subject myself!”</p><p>Brainstorm whispered cheerily. Quark’s eyes widened, he swallowed a little too quickly and choked on the caffeinated drink. His coughing fit was enough to stop Doctor Baster mid-speech with the rest of the bots  staring at the pair.</p><p>“Is there a problem? Quark?” Dr. Baster asked with as much concern as his monotonous voice could make. Quark raised a servo to his chest as if it would ease his coughing and made an “okay” signal at him. Brainstorm quickly wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder, smiling behind his mask.</p><p>“Oh no Dr. Bastard! I think he was just dying of boredom but do carry on!”  </p><p>Dr Baster frowned and exhaled deeply and carried on with his lecture. It was too early for this,  the professor thought to himself. Quark collected himself and pulled Brainstorm closer.</p><p>“That is out of the question, what are you nuts?” Though Quark couldn’t see, he knew Brainstorm smiled at him. “Don’t answer that. Whatever else, don’t you think this is less than ethical?” </p><p>Brainstorm seemed to weigh his options, with a digit in the air he came up with a response. </p><p>“There is a method to my madness.” He paused catching his words and shook his head. “Maybe not madness, think about it, it could very well reveal the corruption of The High Council if I came back with a whole different altmode.” </p><p>Quark remained silent, thoughts racing in his head with the occasional glance at Brainstorm. He gave no indication of approval or disapproval if the other’s idea, but a hard focused look. If Quark's nervousness wasn't enough,  Brainstorm picked up on his discomfort sitting awkwardly for what seemed forever.  Brainstorm was honestly surprised that Dr. Baster hadn’t called them out or pulled them aside to tell them aside to tell them to quiet down. Wouldn’t be the first time.  Before he knew it, class was dismissed. The other bots were crowded at the exits in a rush to return to their respective quarters. Through a sea of bots he spotted Quark a few steps away. Quark saw Brainstorm waving frantically at him and stopped in his tracks to humor him. He met the other bot with his arms folded around his datapad pushing his lenses to his optics.</p><p>“Say, why don’t we meet up at Nightbeat’s place I’ll elaborate on the details there?” Brainstorm offered. Quark huffed, he couldn’t let his two friends get hurt. He had known what their misadventures together were like, something was bound to blow up nonetheless they always made it out in some way or another.  </p><p>“How do I know you aren’t gonna stomp to the council and shout ‘I want to be a jet!” Quark asked sarcastically. Brainstorm with his arms outstretched, replied.  </p><p>“Because I already tried!”<br/>
Quark seemed less than amused, but ultimately failed to stifle a small bout of laughter. Brainstorm, upon hearing his friend’s laughter,  smiled and began heading to his own bed quarters.</p><p>“So tonight?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think a constant theme thought this fic is that I’m going make the chapter titles lyrics from songs that would totally be in a romcom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tell Me Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perceptor comes across Brainstorm’s paper and so springs a conversation with his husband, Wheeljack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perceptor flipped through the mountains of papers, his office hours had ended and left him just enough time to grade exams and discussion notes. He began scanning each paper, some piquing his interest with different ideas he hadn't considered before. Their analysis always put him into a good mood, to see what younger bots had to inquire about the world around them. One, however, was unlike the others as it was a long drawn out paper about why the law of thermodynamics allowed for one to cook an earth chicken in one swift blow. Puzzled, he adjusted his lenses to decipher who could have written this paper. He skimmed to the bottom of the page and the crudely drawn author's portrait revealed the student responsible. Brainstorm. Upon the revelation, Perceptor cringed and let out a long drawn sigh as he set the paper down. He had been too caught up in his own thoughts to have noticed the door clicking open.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't usually make that face unless it's someone you’re awfully troubled by” A country voice cut in, Perceptor jumped at the sound.</p><p>It was none other than Wheeljack, holding a stack of papers making his way to sit himself down beside Perceptor. Perceptor composed himself and seemingly ignored him and carried on thumbing through the papers until Wheeljack relaxed his head onto his shoulder. A small smile crept up Perceptor’s face, he took a moment to set his work aside and kissed him gently on the forehead.  </p><p>“So what's going on in that big ol’ brain of yours?” He asked. Perceptor looked hard at his folded servos trying to find an answer. He rubbed at his optics and soon came his response.</p><p>“Do you find yourself at odds with a certain student by the name of Brainstorm?” He quizzically looked to his husband. Wheeljack thought to himself trying to figure out who he was talking about. It suddenly clicked.</p><p>“Well, if we’re thinking of the same Brainstorm, I think he’s quite the character! A bright young fella he is, some bots insist he’s more explosive than I’ll ever be!” Wheeljack laughed to himself. “Why you ask?”</p><p>Perceptor stared back at Wheeljack taken aback by his response, he then made a motion to no one in particular as he began.</p><p>“Quite the character? Now that is a particular way to put it. I’m not certain of his nature towards you, however he takes great pride in antagonizing me for his own amusement.” Perceptor huffed. “If it wasn't his disparaging comments he makes that infuriates me, it’s his inability to take anything seriously. Most bots would be honored to work towards becoming a part of the science guild. He openly mocks me for doing my job, and! I'm not even sure how,  but he leaked my exams even if I’d written them the day of.” Perceptor takes a deep breath slowing his thoughts, balling his fist. “He always seems… a step ahead of me.”</p><p>Wheeljack took a moment to process all that Perceptor had said, almost surprised by his account of Brainstorm. He never imagined the young physicist would have held that much contempt towards Perceptor. </p><p>“I guess he's a bit...” He made a vague hand gesture. “Eccentric! Now now, that doesn't mean that’s a bad thing, sure he does hold a grudge with you for something that we admittedly put in place a long time ago, but he’s gonna get tired of it and put his energy on something else.” Wheeljack suggested, Perceptor strained and continued.</p><p>“Jackie, this has been going on for the last few deca-cycles, we can't just make exceptions for anybody and as soon as he figures that out that will be the end of my troubles.” Perceptor studied his husband’s face and deadpanned. “Are all engineering majors like this?”</p><p>“Now don't come for engineers like this”. Wheeljack rose crossing his arms defensively, playful annoyance laying in thick. He thought to himself for a moment, scratching his chin for an answer.</p><p>“…Yes. But this would be your first rodeo, you had underlings that were probably worse than he was. Remember when you had Sentinel-“ Perceptor widened his optics and made a disgruntled growl in recollection of the current head of the elite guard.</p><p>“Nothing, in all of Cybertron could ever amount to his incompetence” he said miserably.</p><p>“So there you have it! You can deal with this, I promise you that much and remember! This won’t be forever.”<br/>
He chided, Wheeljack looked down to the smaller scientist, awaiting his response. Perceptor in turn knit his brow ridges in thought.</p><p>“Though they are both of different intellect one thing still holds true, that they’ll die by their pride on the hill they stand.” He replied bluntly. </p><p>Wheeljack could only look back in awe at his words, he shook his head and resigned back to his seat, ready to admit defeat. There’s gotta be more to this. Almost as if directly on cue came his answer. Hardly audible, Perceptor softly grumbled to himself.</p><p>“Still. I think he's a bad influence on my brother.” </p><p>In an a-ha gesture, he pointed at his husband.<br/>
“And there it is! But what’s the big worry? They seem to hit it off pretty well.”</p><p>“Everytime he and his friends go on their little misadventures something goes wrong , whether an explosion or a getting caught.”<br/>
He took a moment to recollect himself, with worry deep in his voice he continued. “Something tells me that those two will get into deep trouble one day, and Quark will take the fall for it. There was one close call and... I just don’t want to see him hurt that’s all.”  </p><p>His voice trailed off. Wheeljack focused on him sharing that same concern, he cupped Perceptor’s hands in his hoping to ease his worry.</p><p>“You’re only doing what a good brother would do, but you realize that he’s grown now. Whether or not we like it there’s just some things he’s gotta learn on his own and if he does get hurt we can find comfort in knowing that he won’t be alone both emotionally and physically.”</p><p>The room became silent, Perceptor quietly thanked Wheeljack for his words and leaned his forehead against his. They both leaned into each other, holding each other for what seemed like an eternity. He blinked his eyes open snapping back into reality and eyed the towering papers. Wheeljack made a small laugh and playfully punched Perceptor’s shoulder. Perceptor made an oh sound and picked up a pen, grinning at Wheeljack.</p><p>“Now these thesis’ aren’t gonna read themselves!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will take a hammer and add idw characters to tfa, but for fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>